Semper Paratus
by Empty Promise
Summary: The story of the witches of the Liberion Coast Guard.


**When United States Liberion entered the war in 1941, it was clear that they would play a major role in the war, it began with shipping huge amounts of war suppies and aid to the besieged nation of Britaninna in early 1942. But the Neuroi did not make it an easy task, until 1943 the highest casualtie rates for Liberion forces where the Merchant marines forces and Shipping Corps. So it was decided that a force of witches would need to be kept in reserve, ready to not only deter enemy attack but to also save the lives of those who where braving such dangers.**

 **With some compliant from the other services, the Liberion Coast Guard was given a force of witches, trained for light combat and Search and Rescue services, they would mean the difference between the Success of the USLs shipping operations or a water grave for the men of the Shipping Corps**

The wind was fierce and the sea angry as the small ship sailed across the ocean, it's deck swept by rain and waves and it's crew hunkered down bellow deck. In the stormy night, a black shape lurked in the water, slowly surfacing and with a screech, fires a hot ray of intense light into the ships hull, the crew are knocked from their bunks to the cabin floor. The captain on the bridge stood up and pointed at his first mate.

"Get me the radio now, we're sinking" he said.

"Sir, we can fix it, it's only a minor hull breach-

"Not in these waves, now get the radio and get us some help"! he yelled sending the man out to make the call.

...

Bellow desk it is a madhouse, water rushing in through the breach that's knocking men to their feet. Everyone is running trying to find some semblance of order. Water was rising and so was the fear.

Moving to the deck men began sending off the life boats, the tarps where thrown off and they where casts into the water. Bellow desk, the ships boiler, now with no one to watch it and with water seeping in, exploded for the damage it had taken. The fireball burst from bellow desk and sent men flying into the water and air.

Broken metal and wood showered by and many men where sent overboard. Beneath the waves shadow loomed slowly, above the men bobbed in the water one speaking.

"Don't worry, just stay calm and-" Where his last words as he plucked to the murkey depths bellow. The sailors cold and wet let off screams of fear as the man disappeared bellow.

"Jesus, we gotta get out of here" one yelled trying to swim away. Others held their ground and boobed on the surface. scared to move. Through the storm the sound of engines could be hard as two Orange and white shapes grew bigger on the horizon.

"It's them" one man cried out through the storm as they came into view, two witches in Strikers, the first was a brown haired pale skined angel with the ears and tail of a Skunk, her strikers where Vulteen BT-13s or Valiants. She cradled a smaller M1928 Thomson in her arms, it's drum mag ever present as to show it's age. The second was a dark haired and slightly busty Tall girl, her craft,G-21 Goose Strikers, being Amphibous model it had floats attached to the bottoms to allow her to land on water, she held a rather old Water cooled .30 browning, the tail and ears on her where that of a Otter, the semi floppy ears hanging down the sides of her head made that clear as day.

One sailor, a boy no older then 16 raised his arms to the sky trying to grasp the air as his tired body sunk like a stone into the water.

 _"This is the end"_ he thought as a hand grasped his shirt and pulled him back up to the surface and into the air, coughing up water and vile he found himself looking into the eyes of the prettyest girl he had ever seen as they both hovered a few feet above the water, her hair a Dark Black. her face like that of a doll. She smiled giving him a slap on the back as he coughed up the last of the water.

You OK" she shouted over the roar of waves. he only nodded meakly as she grabbed a small shape from a bag at her side and inflated a rubber raft, tossing it down she lowered him in with a smile as she flew to help the next man out. he watched he pluck a man for the sea, place him in the raft and then do the same until the small craft was full.

The second witch kept her gun up, he head on a swivel, watching and waiting for something. As if to answer her, a long black arm shot from the ocean depths nearly hitting her, she dodged it and raisied her weapon and began firing at it.

The dark haired one ploped the last man in before shouting "Gotta go" and flying to join her fellow witch, both hovered 25 feet above the water firing a stream of lead at the black mas of red hexgons and arms like those of a squid.

"What did i say, what did i say"! the brown haired one screamed over the gunfire. The other shock her head as she fired her own weapon.

"I know i know, it's the same one, i'm sorry i said you where wrong" she told her friend. She just laughed, still fighting.

"You and everyone else called me crazy "No Neuroi is that fast, no Neuroi can strike at ships up to 60 miles from each other in the course of a few days" they said, well screw them!" she screamed back flipping out of the way as an arm flew at her, firing her weapon one handed she shouted out

" _Verlichting"_ as a bolt of lighting shot from her hand and into the beast appendage causing it to let of a scream of pain that echoed through the air for miles as it slithered back to the ocean depths, firing a laser or two as to keep the witches heads down.

"it's getting away" the dark haired one yelled firing into the water at it.

"I can see that" The brown haired one cursed back as the red light of their foe grew dimmer in the water as it swam to deeper waters. She let of a string of what i had heard called "Champion Cursing" at the retreat of their foe. The other just shock her head and laid a hand on her shoulder, saying they would get it next time.

Returning to us, they asked if we had any injured men, one man had a broken arm, i assumed one would heal him but instead of using magic, the tall one wrapped his arm in a simple sling. They waited with us until a cutter came, picking us up from the sea.

I never did catch their names, all i know was i owe both my life and wish i could have thanked them.

 **Has anyone else noticed that their are no Coast Guard witches, the CG is part of the Military and did serve in combat during WW2 so it's odd as to why we haven't heard of any of their exploits.**

 **This is just a preview, to Test the Waters as they say. See what i did their ?**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**


End file.
